Angel Island
Angel Island (エンジェルアイランド, Enjeru Airando), previously known as the Floating Island (浮遊島, Fuyūtō), is a prominent location in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is an island that floats high in the sky using the eternal energy of the Master Emerald; without it, the island will inevitably plummet from the sky. The island is inhabited by various Mobinis and is also the home of Knuckles the Echidna, who is guards of the Master Emerald for who knows how long and the surviving member of the Knuckles Clan that once inhabited the island. Like South Island, Westside Island and Little Planet, Angel Island has a highly variable environment, such as forests, ancient ruins, deserts and high icy mountains. ".''" :—About Angel Island. Overview Characters Inhabitants * Echidnas ** Knuckles Clan *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Tikal the Echidna * Chaos * Mobinis Visitors * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Bocoe ** Decoe ** Jack Robotnik * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao * Christopher Thorndyke * Chuck Thorndyke * Cosmo * Metarex Carrer * Chip * Dark Arms * Eclipse the Darkling * Team Dark Enemies Points of interest * Altar of the Emeralds * Azure Lake * Carnival Night * Flying Battery wreckage * Hidden Palace * IceCap * Launch Base * Marble Garden * Mushroom Hill * Red Mountain * Sandopolis * Shrine Isle * Sky Sanctuary Gallery File:Angel_Island_SA_2.png|Angel Island in 3D version. History Creation Over 4,000 years ago, Angel Island was part of the Mystic Ruins, where it was the location of the Altar of the Emeralds containing the Master Emerald and its Chaos Emeralds. One night, Pachacamac, the leader of the Knuckles Clan, decided to storm the Altar Emeralds and take the Emeralds to gain power. However, Pachacamac's daughter, Tikal, tried to stop them, believing using the Emeralds for power was terrible. However, Pachacamac did not listen and he raided the shrine, attacking the residential Chao in the process. This act infuriated Chaos, the Guardian God of the Chao, who used the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos and obliterated most of the Knuckles Clan and most of everything in its path. Before Perfect Chaos could go destroy the entire world in its blind rage, Tikal sealed it inside the Master Emerald. The sealing of Perfect Chaos created an energy surge from the Master Emerald, resulting in an energy backlash that ripped a large fragment of the land and a portion of the Mystic Ruins from the ground, causing it to float in the sky, thus creating Angel Island. Over time, stories about the Floating Island's creation arose, saying that the Gods arrived after the incident with Perfect Chaos, removing the territory as an island and hoisted it into the sky, isolating the Master Emerald from the world and taking the surviving Echidnas with it. Much of Angel Island is populated by ancient ruins, either built before or after the island was lifted into the sky. The function and purpose of many of these was eventually forgotten, but they included numerous traps and other technology that functioned into the present day. In particular, a number of control hubs for the traps dotted the island, while other ancient computers existed in such places as the Launch Base. After that, the Emeralds became known as Chaos Emeralds, and the Echidnas took the sacred role of guardians to make sure the tragedy could never repeat. In the present day, Knuckles the Echidna is the only member of his tribe. It is unknown if the Chaos Emeralds scattered after Chaos was sealed, but it is known that the civilization of Westside Island used one of the seven Emeralds before it is believed the Gods sealed it away to prevent another misuse of power, and five or six of them may have been resting in the depths of Cocoa Island a very long time before the events of the series. Synopsis See also External links * Angel Island ''Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * When explaining the Gaia Manuscripts, Professor Pickle says the death and rebirth of Sonic's World happens every ten thousands of years. The illustrations of the Gaia Manuscripts show Angel Island visable above the broken world. Angel Island rose 4,000 years ago and would have not been present during the previous rebirth of the world. Category:Locations in the Sonic's World Category:Locations at Angel Island